Eternal red
by impulse87
Summary: Shortly after the defeat of the troobian empire, a new threat presents itself. A threat so great that all former red rangers must ban together to restore peace
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Power Rangers or anything related to the sort, no money was made off of this story.

Eternal Red

Chapter one: The beginning

_There's a hero within all of us_

The skies were clear, the sun shining down upon the residence of the American Suburb, it was early in the morning, early enough for a cup of coffee but not early enough to catch the soccer moms driving their children to school in their massive minivans. Rocky DeSanatos lets out a breath before taking a sip of his morning coffee, he couldn't believe it, where he was once a Power Ranger fighting to protect the world, he was now a lawyer, fighting for environmental justice and for the safety of underpaid workers, especially minorities.

Rocky turns around to take a good look at his massive white two story house, from the outside the place seemed warm and welcoming, but to live in it alone was almost unbearable.

"I should find someone to live in here with me." Mutters Rocky, before the thought sinks in, he takes a moment to breathe in a breath of fresh air to clear up his head. He smiles just before realizing that something isn't right about this picture. The streets were empty and quiet, too quiet, there weren't even any birds singing or parents talking to each other. Suburbia was quiet but not this quiet. Something had to be wrong.

"Who's there?" He asks turning towards the green bushes on his lawn, sure enough a person draped in a black cloak is hidden in the shadows. Judging from his standing position, the man's breathing was erratic, he was hunched over. Anyone could have guessed that the man was hurt.

"Hey are you alright?" asks Rocky in a concerned tone of voice.

"You…..are….Rocky DeSanatos? A….former…..red…..ranger?" asks the man in a raspy tone of voice, totally and completely ignoring the former ranger's question. He takes a step forward, he was barely even able to walk. The entire man seemed to reek of death, each one of his steps seemed to drain the grass on the lawn of all of its life. The once rich green grass turned brown with each step he took.

Rocky quickly got into a defensive stance, just what was this guy? Although it had been years since he had to fight anything that came from outer space, his martial art skills were still fairly intact. How is it that this man knew about his past as a ranger? Only a select number of individuals knew such knowledge, not even the data files over in the SPD main branch knew that he used to be a red ranger.

"Yeah, how do you that?" he replies, his hands are curled into fists and raised in front of him, his legs were bent in a ready-to-run position, his eyes focused and his body is on full alert ready to dodge any attack that may be thrown at him.

The man seemed to smile under his cloak and for one second, one single second, Rocky let his guard down. The man took full advantage as he charged towards Rocky with blinding speed. The former Ranger was shocked at the speed of this stranger; he was far faster than any monster he had ever fought. Rocky's eyes widened in shock as the man pulled out a long curved knife. Blood splattered all over the sidewalk, as Rocky's dying body falls to the ground with a sickening thump. Watching as Rocky laid there in a pool of his own blood wheezing for breath, his hand over his throat desperately trying to stop the bleeding, the man in black smiled as he wiped the freshly spilled blood off the knife with a part of his robe. "Master will be so very pleased."

Rocky coughs up blood violently before he gags and dies on the lawn in front of his own home. The man smirks underneath his robe before he walks away leaving the corpse of the former red ranger lying in a pool of his own blood.

And so it begins. A battle on a scale never seen before in the eight trillion year history of the universe, a battle where the existence of the very universe hangs in the balance, a battle where the line that separates good and evil will be blurred. At the center of this battle will be the power rangers, the defenders of the peace.

In every generation there have always been Power Rangers, a team of courageous individuals chosen by one of the two embodiments of good, the morphing grid. Although many are considered to be inactive today, they are still more than ready to defend the universe from whatever threat may appear.

The year is 2020, in the not the too distant future, the Earth has opened its doors to allow alien beings into society allowing them to coexist peacefully exist with human beings. However with the arrival of such alien beings comes advance technology, in just a matter of years Earth's technology has progressed to the point where intergalactic travel can happen in just a matter of days. Earth's technology has evolved to the point where a single weapon can lay waste to an entire city in a matter of hours. Of course with such incredible advances in technology and society also comes many advances in crime and terrorism. In order to better combat such threats as well as prevent a world wide war, every single known nation on the planet has merged into a single united nation.

Originating from the planet Sirius comes SPD, Space Patrol Delta, the most sophisticated crime fighting force in the galaxy. Commanded by the four supreme judges of SPD, Space Patrol Delta's military and political influence gas has grown immensely, SPD commands hundreds of thousands of officers. One of the most respected branches of SPD would no doubt have to be the Earth branch. Under the command of Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, the Power Rangers of SPD have recently halted the threat of the Troobian Empire restoring peace to the galaxy.

However the universe is about to fall into turmoil once again, a great darkness is coming, and only the combined forces of the Power Rangers can stop such a threat.

_Newtech City _

Dark, that was the first thing that came to Kat's mind as she looked towards the stars. Ever since Commander Cruger's wife Isinia had returned approximately six months ago, Kat had taken to Astronomy over in the local observatory, in order to avoid getting in the way of the commander's happiness.

"Happiness." Says Kat, "He should be happy, he has every right to be happy, after all he has earned it."

It was then that Kat noticed the sky, at this time of night the sky shouldn't be so dark, especially at this time of night. In fact through the lens of the telescope it seemed like not a single star was shining, almost like the sky was nothing more than a giant pit of swirling darkness. Kat focused her telescope a bit only to realize that the swirling darkness that she was looking at was a planet. "This can't be good." Mutters Kat.

"I already know about that." replies Cruger inside of his office over at SPD headquarters.

"What?" asks Kat, "How?"

"After the Troobian invasion six months ago, the Earth high council along with the consent of the SPD supreme court, has agreed to build and launch a system of satellites laser weapons which will act as Earth's primary defense system for any possible future invasions." Explains Cruger, "The system runs on a single super computer located a hidden location within Earth's SPD headquarters; they have recently completed the system, better known as **SODOM**, Satellite Orbiting Defense One Mind. While building the system, SPD was notified of the threat of the dark planet by a veteran red ranger."

"Who is this veteran red ranger?" asks Kat curiously. "And how does he know about the dark planet?"

Cruger turned around to look out of the massive window in his office, the window facing the city. "Jason Lee Scott was put in charge of the SODOM project, while working on the project he discovered the approach of the Dark planet which is slowly making it's way towards Earth."

" Jason Lee Scott? The original red ranger!" asked Kat in surprise, she had every right to be surprised since it had been years since Jason had been called into action, him being called into action meant that the situation was serious. "I've read all about him. He's truly an extraordinary man."

"Yes I know, he's already gathering an army to stop such a threat." Says Cruger, "The Earth is going to be fine. Right now I have more pressing matters to deal with. Apparently a man was murdered this morning in the next town over, and someone happened to leak to the press that the man was a former red ranger, the media and press are having field day trying to obtain as much information about this situation as possible."

"A red ranger was killed?" echoes Kat in disbelief, despite the fact that rangers were constantly facing danger, rangers rarely died in the line of duty. "At a time like this? I fear for the worst."

"Yes….I fear that a war is about to begin." Replies Cruger.

_Turtle Cove, Florida _

It was a warm summer night over in Turtlecove, Florida, so warm that the fireflies came out to play before the stars. A perfect night for a married to lay a blanket out in the park and watch the stairs as fireflies flew through the dark skies illuminating the night. It was a perfectly romantic way for a newly wed couple to spend their evening. The couple was sitting front to back, the male's legs were spread and lazily laid out on the ground, while the female was sitting in between his legs her back resting against his chest; her husband has his arms wrapped around her waist.

'So this is marital bliss.' Thinks Taylor Earhart Evans, former Wildforce Yellow Ranger, as she watches the fireflies soar past her with her husband Cole Evans. "It's such a nice night." She says with a sigh.

"Yeah it is." Agrees Cole, her husband and former teammate, their dog Lucky runs over to join the two, the male golden retriever quickly finds a nice comfortable place to lie down besides his owners. Cole could tell that Lucky was feeling very happy at that moment.

Years after the final defeat of the org race, Taylor, who was now working as a mechanic for had reunited with Cole, who was working as a veterinarian, after a bad break up with her current boyfriend, the two had connected almost instantly and finally Cole found the courage to ask her out. After years of dating, the two eventually got married in Vegas.

"How long do you think this peace will last?" asks Taylor curiously,

"As long as possible." Replies Cole, "SPD's keeping the planet safe, there are power rangers all over galaxy, and terraforming technology has cured the planet of the decades of pollution caused by humans. I can only hope that this peace lasts."

"Cole Evans?" asks a stranger.

Cole and Taylor turned their heads to see just who it was, turned out that it was none other than Carter Grayson, Lightspeed Rescue Red Ranger. Although Operation Lightspeed had ended nearly two decades ago, Carter was still a very active red ranger who played a vital role in not only creating the Earth Branch of SPD but also aiding the development team in creating the scanning equipment, weapons and zords for SPD branches all over the universe.

"It's been a while." Says Carter, even after all of these years he still hasn't changed a bit other than the fact that he looked a bit older and he wore a wedding band around his left ring finger. He was even still wearing the same Lightspeed Rescue Leather Jacket.

"What is it?" asks Cole, even after all these years he still remembers fighting beside all the former red rangers against the remains of the Machine Empire.

"You're needed for a mission."

No need for questions or answers, Cole knew what he meant.

_Reefside, California _

"Mission?" echoes Conner Mcknight.

"Yeah, we've already got Andros of KO-35, Carter Grayson from Lightspeed rescue, along with Wes of the Silver guardians." Replies Tommy, the two push open the doors of the cyber café

"But why me?"

"All available red rangers are required for this mission." Replies Tommy Oliver as he picks up a few boxes in the cyber café and moves it to the back, Conner follow also carrying a massive box. "We've even got SPD behind our backs for this operation, apparently the government feels that it

"Yeah, but have you already forgotten about what happened during our final battle with Mesogog?" asks Conner, "My Dino Gem's power was burned out, I don't think I could morph even if I wanted to."

He taps the bracelet on his wrist, remembering all the battles he had fought in the past. Even now after all these years he still can't seem to forget about everything that's happened.

Tommy put down the box, before turning to face his former student. The 40-something-year-old man smiled warmly. "Even after all these years you still have doubts about yourself…"

Conner scratched his head.

"Listen, you've come a long way, you've grown…a lot." Says Tommy, "It doesn't matter whether or not you think you're worthy of joining the rest of the red rangers in this mission doesn't matter because I think you're ready, and I'm sure that Ethan, Trent, Kira and Hayley feel the same way."

"But my powers…." Says Conner, as he turns for the door. "How can I be of any use when I'm powerless?"

"It's not about what powers you possess, it's about your actions. That's what determines what kind of person you are."

Conner put his hands on his hips before taking a deep breath before he turns around to face his old science teacher and mentor. "So when do we begin?"

A cell phone suddenly begins ringing, Tommy answers it.

"Yeah, ok, really? Sure I'm on my way." Says Tommy, he hangs up.

"It's time."

Conner nodded, raising his left arm up to his chest reminding his former mentor about his gem. "Let's go." He says.

_Space_

The vast darkness, that was all that was left, the remains of a once great planet now reduced to nothing more than a few hundred asteroids, billions of lives lost in a mere number of minutes. Trillions of years worth of history lost forever, hundreds of different civilizations all gone. All of this was the result of the dark planet allowing it to continue to exist.

The planet had also been warned of the dark planet's approach, but the warning fell to deaf ears. Until it had arrived, the gravitational force emitted by the dark planet ripped the entire planet apart, oceans boiled, entire continents were ripped apart.

On one of the asteroids stands a lone individual clad in a blue battle armor, the only survivor of the disaster. Unlike the skin tight spandex like battle armor belonging to the Power Rangers, this man's battle suit was black leather, although it could also be considered to be spandex, the outfit was a bit looser than the spandex worn by rangers, on top of the black leather spandex the man also wore heavy blue and silver armor which covered most of his upper body including the top part of his arms and his shoulders. The man also wore silver arm, ankle and shin guards. The man's helmet was blue, with a pair of antennas. On each side of his shoulder armor were a pair of massive double-barrel laser cannons.

He had tried to save as many people as possible, getting them to higher ground, preventing them from drowning but it turned out to be a futile effort, where can you hide when you're entire planet is about to be destroyed. Even the animals knew of their end, birds flew higher than they had ever flown before desperately trying to break though the atmosphere only to die from the lack of oxygen, fish tried their best to escape from the ocean, but in the end all of their efforts proved to be useless. In the end the individual had been ordered by his superiors to escape the planet, they claimed that the suit he wore was too valuable to be lost in a futile effort to save a doomed planet.

"I won't let the same fate befall any more planets." Says the individual before he leaps off towards the darkness of space, he flies off hoping to stop the dark planet, and to stop the one responsible for all of this, he will make him pay.

_Earth _

A child walks through the streets of Angel Grove alone, he clutches the straps of his backpack happily humming to himself, as he walked home a soft wind blew as a massive entered the atmosphere……

_Next chapter _

_Even a fox can disguise itself among the sheep…the red rangers have all gathered, warriors from all around, an army is formed, the ones responsible for the approach of the dark planet is revealed, and a new player in the game reveals himself but is he friend or foe? _

A/N: I'm pretty sure by now that writing their own version of forever red is like a rite of passage for most PR actors, so I guess this is my rite of passage, but I'm gonna make this story **DARK **darker than most PR stories, there will be a lot of unexpected twists, romance, humor, intense fights, and new concepts to the PR universe.

If you're excited it's time to drop a review, constructive criticism or even praise, anything that acts as motivation for me to write more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Power Rangers, Super Sentai or anything related to the two franchises, no money was made off of this story.

1Eternal Red

Chapter 2: Assemble

_My name is Jason Lee Scott, I have been called many things, a pioneer, a hero, the one and only, and the best. And I have to agree with all of them, I am in every meaning of the best, I am the original red ranger, the first human to ever wield such powers. Not many people have been revered and admired as much as me, I went public a few years ago, my power coin had enough juice in it to provide me with one last morph, one very public morph. _

_Now as I sit here in this massive conference room surrounded by at the very least a dozen red rangers, a few of them veterans, most of them rookies, arrogant, headstrong and reckless. Nothing like the way I was when I was first starting out. _

The SPD conference room was surrounded by dozens of red rangers, red rangers of different races and sexes. Andros, Tommy and one of his former students, about five SPD officers all of them wearing the standard SPD red ranger uniform, Wes and Eric of the Silver Guardians, Carter Grayson, and Cole Evans were all present, along with a female Asian red ranger of an unknown ranger team.

Every eye in the room was focused on a single individual, Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, the head of Earth's SPD division as well as a fellow ranger. Standing at approximately six feet, covered in blue scales, and wearing an elegant black leather SPD commander trench coat, the giant dog was quite a sight to behold.

_This is SPD's legendary swordsman? He looks like a total fool to me. I still can't believe that I'm going to be taking orders from a giant talking blue dog; this has to be a new low. I mean a talking head in a tube was bad enough; I didn't need him to tell me how to kill a psycho monster of the day. _

"Hello and thank you all for coming, there are many new faces and a few familiar ones, for those of you who don't know me; I am Commander Anubis Cruger, leader of Earth's SPD forces. I'm sure that most of you have been informed of the dark planet's approach towards Earth, although it may not seem like a big deal, several of our scientist including our very own Dr. Kat Manx has determined that if the planet reaches Earth, the planet's gravitational pull will tear this little planet apart."

"Then how is this any of our concern?" asks an off planet red ranger, what seemed to be a crystal clear living talking humanoid shaped block of ice, his very body seemed to emit cold air. His eyes a cold dark shade of blue, he seemed to have slightly slicked back icicles for hair. "The planet under my jurisdiction is Venus not Earth. I can't afford to devote my time and resources elsewhere."

"I agree." says another officer, this one seemed to be a red humanoid completely surrounded by soft flickering orange flames, how come he wasn't burning through the leather chair that he was sitting on. Well, that was anyone's guess. "Commander Cruger, with all due respect, is this necessary? You've dragged not only four off-world SPD red rangers into this plan, but you also have the audacity to involve several civilian rangers into this mess?"

_Are all SPD officers this arrogant and uncaring? _

"So you're saying that the death of billions is none of your concern? The destruction of an entire planet, the loss of trillions of homes!" says Jason angrily. "Uncaring scum bags such as yourself don't deserve to call themselves Power Rangers."

"Don't twist my words around boy." says the flame head, the flames all over his body suddenly flaring up in anger, "There's a good reason why SPD has so many branches throughout the universe. Me just being here means that Mercury is down one ranger meaning that every single rapist, murderer, terrorist and psychopath have an edge over SPD."

"Arrogance will only get you killed." says the iceman.

"Oh I'm anything but arrogant and I can prove it to your right here, right now!" growls Jason angrily.

"What was that boy!" says the flame man standing up, Jason also gets up; several rangers quickly jump up to restrain the two. One side of the conference room suddenly got extremely hot, as several loud and angry voices filled the room. Yet on another side, it got extremely cold, yet the angry protesting voices didn't quiet down.

"Jason! Take it easy!" shouts Tommy as he leapt forward to restrain his old friend.

"ENOUGH!" roars Cruger angrily "I called you all here today assuming that you could work together in harmony for a common goal, but it seems that you are unable to do such a simple task!"

The entire room became quiet.

"Officer Hielo, Officer Flamma, I understand that I have no right to ask SPD officers of other planets to help us in this mission." Begins Cruger, "However, Dr. Kat Manx has also determined that the destruction of Earth will cause a shift in gravitational force distribution throughout the solar system. Once the Earth is destroyed, the increased gravitational pull from the sun will cause every single planet in this solar system to experience several destructive environmental disasters."

_What there's no way that this Dr. Kat Manx would know that! Is SPD that well informed! I've underestimated their information gathering abilities. _

"Aiding SPD in our mission of stopping the approach of the planet is Jason Lee Scott." Says Cruger. "Jason, will you please explain what you know?"

_Finally! My time to shine, it'll just be like the old days. Even Tommy's back, took some time off of his job to join in the mission. _

Jason walks over to a local hologram projector, turning it on he puts up a hologram of the dark planet. A black planet surrounded by a wicked flaming purple aura. "I've determined that an outside force is causing the approach of the dark planet."

"Uh…" says Conner raising his hand.

"What?" asks Jason annoyed that he was interrupted.

"It…um says her that SPD's named the planet Gomorrah."

"Oh…uh ok, anyways I've determined that an outside force is responsible for the approach of Gomorrah towards Earth." Continues Jason, he presses a few buttons on the console in front of the projector and the image of the dark planet quickly rotates.

"What's that energy trail following right behind Gomorrah?" asks Wes.

"Multiple analysis of the energy trail has revealed it to be the remnants of a very low level tractor beam." Says Cruger from the back.

"Tractor beam? But wouldn't that mean that someone on Earth is responsible for approach?" asks Tommy.

"Not exactly, the polarity of the beam can be reversed to send it away from a planet instead of towards a planet." Replies Andros.

"Exactly, after careful research I've discovered that the planet that is directing Gomorrah towards Earth is a planet called Edenoi." Says Jason. "Unfortunately I was unable to pinpoint an exact location of the tractor beam device, but it seems that there are possibly multiple devices."

"I've heard about that planet." Comments Sky rubbing his chin in earnest. "Apparently they refuse to allow any SPD forces to enter. It's a savage planet filled with several monsters, thieves, murders, and demons. A backwater planet."

"What's your plan of action?" asks Eric, "We know who the enemy is, I say we do something about it."

_Finally! A guy who thinks the same way as me._

Jason presses a few more buttons on the projector and the image of a familiar blue spaceship appears. Many know it as the Megaship, but events following the Countdown to Destruction have led to the destruction of the Megaship, but over the years KO-35 has managed to rebuild and improve the ship.

"What is that?" asks Conner in amazement.

"That is the Megaship Prime, our transport and assault ship, you've all been drafted into this mission, we're going to assault Edenoi and stop the approach of Gomorrah." Says Jason. "Billions of lives are at stake here! I ask of you, no I beg of you to join us in our mission!"

The entire room erupted in agreement.

_Yup, just like the old days. It's gonna be just like the old days. Before there were any alien rangers…. _

Mirinoi, better known to many inhabitants of Earth as "The New World", had never been more peaceful. Over the last fifteen years, Mirinoi had never even experienced a single war. It's an intergalactically policy that no war or crime will be conduced on Mirinoi, even the criminal underworld has accepted this policy. Mirinoi was just far too beautiful and peaceful. Many people, criminal or not, often come to Mirinoi for relaxation.

_Or humans living on other planets…_

Leo Corbett waited patiently for him to return, a good friend of his named Kagami Arata, who had recently ventured off into space on a mission of some sort for a nearby planet. It had been at least two decades since the Earth Colony, Terra Venture, had arrived on Mirnoi. Every one of the inhabitants of that great colony had settled into the new world with ease, all except Leo…ever since he arrived….all he felt was emptiness, regret and guilt.

"Jeez, just how long does it take for a guy to get here? Especially when you can travel through space using your own powers?" asks Leo in frustration, his phone rings. "Hello? What do you mean you can't make it?"

"Well, it's like I said." Replies Kagami in space, he wasn't residing in a spaceship of any kind; he was one of the few types of individuals who could travel through space without the aid of a spaceship of any kind.

He was currently wearing his battle armor. A skin tight leather body suit with several silver pieces of protective body armor along with a fancy silver belt with a buckle which strangely resembled a blue stag beetle, the suit wasn't exactly spandex, but it was still freakishly tight. Protecting his chest was a set of very blue and silver heavy looking chest armor; the armor covered his chest, shoulders and arms. He also wore a helmet to protect his head, although the end result was that he ended looking like a giant bug, since the helmet had big red eyes and a short pair of silver antenna. Attached to the side of his shoulder armor is a pair of double barreled Vulcan cannons, no doubt a defensive feature of the suit.

"Let's just say that I've run into a few obstacles." He says. "I gotta go, I'll see you later."

_Or monsters actually capable of hurting people_

Blocking his way are five creatures in black robes, their eyes glowing red, each one of them seemed to emit an aura of pure dark. But the worst part about them would no doubt have to be their faces, pieces of rotting flesh. Flesh so rotten that parts of their skull were visible, yet they weren't dead; instead they are known the harbingers of death. Their name struck fear into the hearts of many, demons who killed without mercy.

'Devastators, nothing more than emotionless killing machines, but what are they doing all the way out here?' Thinks Kagami, 'But they usually travel in larger swarms over in the Seria nebula attacking random planets, slaughtering anyone unlucky enough to run into them.'

"Maaaasssttteerrr wishes for you death." Says one of the Reavers, giggling with glee, acting like a kid on Christmas morning,

"The one interfering, interfering with master's plans." Says another "The one is you...so many times, so many people have gotten away because of you………..hee hee."

'"Master?" Someone's gathering up these monsters!' thinks Kagami, he quickly gets into a fighting stance.

"Much blood, master promises us blood and destruction and death, cannot wait for it to start." Says another, he suddenly charges at Kagami.

However Kagami was more than ready for this sudden attack, he waits for the Devastator to get within distance before he cups his fists together and slams them down on the monster's head, sending him flying down. Kagami quickly takes full advantage of the monster's vulnerability to fire off a few rounds from his Vulcan cannons. The Devastator screams in delight as he explodes into nothingness.

'Even in death they enjoy death and destruction…..' thinks Kagami in disgust,

The other four charge towards Kagami as well, but Kagami was more than ready, he quickly moves to the left in order to dodge a wild clawed swipe, he takes advantage of the opening to kick the Devastator in the gut sending him flying towards two others charging monsters causing the other two to lose their balance, they were all obliterated by shots from his cannon.

The last one quickly attempted to flee only to be destroyed by a blue of blue plasma.

"Who!" asks Kagami turning towards the direction of the blast, the assailant was none other than a man in silver armor that seemed to resemble a Rhinoceros Beetle, specifically a Hercus beetle. He wore skin tight leather body suit along with silver chest armor; he also wore a silver helmet which made him look like a bug, just like Kagami. "And you are?"

_Nor are the henchmen of the bad guys actually competent enough to do anyone any real harm. They're just supposed to be a bunch of idiots… _

"My name isn't important." He says, "Hmm, master told me to help the devastators eliminate you before you could do any major damage to our cause, but after seeing the way you destroyed the devastators, I'm not feeling up to the task right now. I like fighting with people at fool strength not after they've finished a battle with another opponent."

"You're with these monsters!" asks Kagami, he quickly gets into a fighting stance.

"Don't bunch me with these monsters!" says the man. "The Devastators allied themselves with us because they wanted to cause death and destruction. But our true mission is rebirth and peace."

"Peace! You guys destroy an entire planet, billions of people died. And you dare say that you want peace!" says Kagami angrily

"Everything has a price, those people should be happy that they died for our cause." Says the man.

"YOU BASTARD!" screams Kagami, he charges recklessly, he quickly attempts to go for a flying kick, but the man had somehow managed to disappear. "What! Where did he go!"

'This speed, can it be?' thinks Kagami in alarm

The blade of an axe suddenly places itself an inch away from Kagami's neck.

"Right here." Says the man from behind Kagami, "Don't be in such a rush to die, I told you, I don't feel like killing you today. Don't worry that day will come soon. "

Kagami quickly turns around to find the man gone.

"Until the day comes, you've better get stronger. I'm expecting one helluva fight."

_But what's happening now doesn't matter, I'm going to change it all, the Power Rangers are going to heroes again, like they're supposed to be. Not policemen or soldiers or giant dogs. _

"So now that you know the details of the mission, I ask of you to join SPD in our mission to protect this tiny planet." Says Cruger, the entire room roared in agreement.

"It's our duty as Power Rangers to protect and preserve life." Says Jason,

"We mobilize in 48 hours, so I suggest you prepare for what's to come." Suggests Cruger.

_But I personally believe that once this mission is over, every thing will be right again. _

In the Next Chapter: Red, the entire planet is red from the slaughter of thousands, the lines between good and evil become blurred as the assault on Edenoi begins, death, destruction, and rebirth occurs in the next chapter!

A/N: So there you go, the second chapter, hope you guys liked it. I figured for every other chapter or so, I'd have a character's thoughts spread out through out the chapter, although I like the feel it gives to the story, problem is that it's way too comic bookish and difficult to do, so I won't do it that often. I'm really starting to enjoy writing this story,


End file.
